undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Kid
Nightmare Kid is wrestler in the world of CAW, he is currently signed to YWE, YCW, ELW, PWE, & YFW. He is brothers with Former YWE Champion Antho. YWE (2012 - present) Debut; Feud with Antho At Elimination Chamber 2012, Nightmare Kid debuted in a Singles Match against another newcomer Jeff Evascene and would be victorious. However, after the match his brother Antho would turn Heel and attack him. Antho would explain that it is just tough love and is trying to teach him a lesson. At Wrestlemania 3, he defeated his brother Antho in a match. After Wrestlemania, Nightmare Kid along with his brother was drafted to Raw where he would continue his feud with his brother. At Extreme Rules, however he was defeated by his brother in an Extreme Rules Match. To end the feud they decided to fight in a Tables match at Nitro. At Nitro, he was defeated by his brother after he was put through a table. Afterwards Antho would help him up to his feet. Pursuit of the U.S Championship At Money In the Bank, Nightmare Kid competed in the RAW MITB Match but lost to Scott Razor. After the event, NK started to go after the U.S. Champion PJ Skillz since he hasn't been given a Title Shot since he's came to YWE. At Summerslam, he faced U.S. Champ PJ & Shadow in a Triple Threat Match but lost to Shadow. At Night of Champions, he was voted by the fans to face U.S. Champ Shadow for the title; but lost due to a distraction by J.B. Rockin. At Hell in a Cell, he competed in yet another Triple Threat Match for the YWE U.S. Championship against U.S. Champ Shadow & J.B. Rockin where he won his first title. At Survivor Series, however he lost the title to Shadow. At TLC, he recieved his rematch against Shadow in a Fatal 4 Way Match with Lula & Jeff Evascene added to the mix but was defeated. At the Royal Rumble, he turned Heel when he helped his brother beat Scott Razor and make him leave YWE. At Elimination Chamber, he lost to Lula in a No.1 Contenders Match. At Wrestlemania 4 he teamed up with his brother as Nightmare Syndrome and lost to the Bro Code. Pursuit of the Intercontinental Championship & Injury After Wrestlemania, he was drafted to Smackdown. NK decides to make a name for himself on Smackdown by challenging Intercontinental Champion Rogan & Scott Razor to a match for the title. At Over the Limit, Nightmare Kid won his second title by defeating Intercontinental Champ Rogan & Scott razor for the title. At Money in the Bank, he unsuccessfully failed to win the Smackdown MITB Briefcase. At Summerslam, he successfully defended the title against Rogan. However at Night of Champions, he lost the title to Rogan in a Fatal 4 Way that also consisted of scott razor & Johnny B. Rockin. At Hell In A Cell, he defeated Razor to become the next No.1 Contender to the Title. At Survivor Series, he was defeated by Johnny B. Rockin in a triple threat match for the title after Razor interfered and kicked him in the face. At the Royal Rumble, Nightmare Kid would enter in the Royal Rumble Match at No.11 where he was eliminated by Lula. He would appear at Elimination Chamber, at the end of the event, to help his brother Antho fight off The Union. However, Nightmare Kid would get ran over by The Union to send a message to Antho. Return & Feud with The Union; YWE Tag Team Champion At Summerslam, Nightmare Kid would return by crossbodying Tornado from the top of the titantron just before Tornado could fire Angel for losing a match against YWE Champion PJ Skillz. Afterwards, Nightmare Kid, Angel, and his brother Antho would beat down The Union that would allow Lula to cash in and become the new YWE Champion. At Night Of Champions, Nightmare Syndrome would defeat The Union (Thunder & B-Mad) to become the new YWE Tag Team Champions. At Hell In A Cell, Nightmare Syndrome would defeat The Union in a rematch to retain the tag titles. At Backlash, Nightmare Syndrome would retain their titles against the team in the form of DoggyDog & Francaios, two superstars along with their brother Roacher who had recently debuted with the company. After the match, Nightmare Kid would be attacked by a just recently turned heel DoggyDog. At Survivor Series, Nightmare Kid would lose to DoggyDog in a Singles Match where after the match he would be attacked by DoggyDog until he was saved by his brother Antho. At TLC nightmare syndrome lose the tag titles against SWED after he was distracted by DoggyDog. At Royal Rumble 2017 Nightmare Kid was injured because was attacked by DoggyDog. YCW (2013-present) Nightmare Kid debuted at YCW WrestleMania 1 helping his brother Antho attacking American Thunder. At Hanging Tough, he defeated Jose Sanchez in his in-ring debut match. After the match American Thunder would begin to attack Kid before Antho would save him. At RAW, he teamed up with his brother Antho to defeat The All-Americans (Mr. American & The Patriot) ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Nightmare Kid had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. YIW (2014 present) Nightmare Kid is currently in PWE on it's Raw brand. At Elimination Chamber he lost to Ricardio by submission. He is currently after he United States Title. In December PWE was changed to YIW and Nightmare Kid was transferred to Smackdown. He competed in the Royal Rumble and managed to eliminate Marcelo, D-Von and Bizarro before being eliminated by DJ Hero. At Wrestlemania he was a participant in the Intercontinental Championship match but failed to win, as it was won by Mario Sanchez. At Over The Limit he won a 6 man battle royal to become the inagural Hardcore Champion. YFW (2014-present) Debut It was reported that Nightmare Kid had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He will debut at Capital Carnage in a match against Eric Lusthoff to determine the first ever YFW United States Champion. At Capital Carnage, Nightmare Kid would lose to Eric Lusthoff in a match to determine the first ever YFW United States Champion. XWP (2019) Hall Of Famer & Surprise One-Off Match On April 27th 2019, it was announced that Nightmare Kid would be inducted into the XWP Hall Of Fame Class of Season 3 as part of the Legacy Award. Months later at XWP NXT Take Over: Paris, Nightmare Kid would answer Jay Samoa's NXTreme Championship Open Challenge after Jay has feuded with his brother Antho in the past few months even retiring him. In the match however, Nightmare Kid would lose by tapping out to Jay Samoa. Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x *YWE United States Champion - 1x *YWE Tag Team Champion - 1x with Antho EWE: *EWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x YIW: *YIW Hardcore Champion - 1x XWP: * XWP Hall Of Fame (Class of Season 3) Category:CAW